


Love Actually

by Louisana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Pour payer ses études, John a dû gagner de l'argent rapidement, et l'a fait en tournant des films X. Et malheureusement pour lui, ça s'est retrouvé sur internet... Comment Sherlock va-t-il régir ? OS inspiré du film Love Actually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Bonjour !
> 
> Voici un OS inspiré du film Love Actually, un film que je vous conseille vivement ! Je n'y spoil quasi rien, juste le métier du personnage joué par Martin Freeman (qui s'appelle d'ailleurs lui aussi John).
> 
> Un immense merci à Nauss et Lanae's World, qui ont eu la gentillesse de relire ce texte et de me donner des conseils ! Vous êtes géniales les filles :D D'ailleurs, allez lire leurs fics, elles sont toutes aussi géniales qu'elles !
> 
> Bonne lecture :)
> 
> Enjoy !

Pour John, la partie la plus ennuyeuse de la vie avec Sherlock, c'était la période post-enquête. Il fallait aller à Scotland Yard et répéter encore et encore sa déposition, ce qui revenait la moitié du temps à dire « on a entendu un cri/un chien aboyer, donc on est entrés » après avoir fait le serment de dire la vérité. C'était beaucoup de paperasse et de signatures, d'attente dans une salle aux murs gris et aux sièges inconfortables, et c'était souvent suivi de procès et de témoignages qui, le système judiciaire étant ce qu'il était, s'étalaient sur des mois, voire des années.

Et en plus de ça, John devait supporter Sherlock, qu'il fallait souvent traîner jusque-là et obliger à être un minimum poli.

Épuisant, je vous dis !

Et aujourd'hui, en plus de tout ça, un élément nouveau venait s'ajouter, un élément qui laissait John perplexe.

Il était assis en face de Lestrade, en train de faire sa déposition. Sherlock était rentré à Baker Street après avoir fait la sienne de son côté, pour que John ne soit pas influencé par la déposition de son compagnon – pas comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà mis d'accord, ou que Lestrade n'allait pas ignorer les différences entre leurs deux témoignages. Bref, c'était la situation habituelle.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, tous les regards de Scotland Yard étaient fixés sur lui.

John remua de gêne sur sa chaise, et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à travers la vitre du bureau de Lestrade. Il y avait par exemple Anderson, qui le regardait avec encore plus de dégoût que quand il avait appris que le détective et le médecin étaient en couple, et avec quelque chose qui ressemblait de manière dérangeante à de la jalousie. Il y avait aussi Donovan, qui le fixait de manière intrigué. En fait, les regards qu'il recevait étaient un mélange de ces trois émotions : intrigué pour les femmes, jalousie pour les hommes, et dégoût pour beaucoup. Certains le regardait même avec ce qui ressemblait à du désir, faisant se renfoncer John dans son siège.

Même Lestrade, par-dessus l'écran de son ordinateur, lui jetait régulièrement des regards gênés.

Mal à l'aise au possible, John pria pour que ce soit bientôt fini. Ça ne devrait pas tarder normalement, se dit-il.

Enfin Lestrade lui annonça qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, et le laissa partir.

Se relevant aussitôt, John se pressa vers la sortie après les salutations d'usages, voulant se soustraire à tous ces regards.

« - Beau paquet, docteur ! » lui cria Donovan lorsqu'il passa devant son bureau. Des rires fusèrent de tout côté.

John accéléra encore, fronçant les sourcils. De quoi pouvait-elle bien parler ?

Pour une fois, il regretta que Sherlock et sa langue acérée ne soit pas là. Il aurait pu lui dire de quoi il retournait et les remettre à leurs places.

**oOo**

_Tu devrais demander à Mycroft de faire quelque chose pour cette vidéo, le service entier l'a déjà vu – GL_

_Il est bien monté tout de même – GL_

_Fermez-la. - SH_

_Et oubliez immédiatement cette vidéo, sinon je m'arrange pour que vous soyez rétrogradé aux archives de NSY – SH_

**oOo**

John referma la porte du 221B et commença à grimper les marches quatre à quatre, pressé de pouvoir passer la soirée avec le détective. Celui-ci se montrait toujours très câlin les soirées de fin d'enquêtes – probablement pour compenser les nuits solitaires lors de celles-ci – et John avait bien besoin d'une soirée tranquille au coin du feu, avec juste son compagnon, un bon livre et une tasse de thé.

Il trouva Sherlock assit sur le canapé, son ordinateur posé sur les genoux, en train de regarder quelque chose sur son écran avec une expression bizarre. Bien que curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait mettre le détective dans cet état, John prit quand même son temps pour enlever son manteau et ses chaussures, puis il s'approcha de son compagnon.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant vers l'écran.

Toutes les couleurs désertèrent soudain son visage.

_Bordel de Merde !_

John referma précipitamment le clapet du laptop, et Sherlock ne dut la survie de ses doigts qu'à ses réflexes surhumains.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce.

« - Comment as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda finalement John.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander des explications, non ? répliqua le détective.

\- Sherlock !

\- Lestrade m'a envoyé le lien » consentit à expliquer le détective.

John sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il laissa échapper un « Putain de bordel de merde ! » puis se redressa. Ça expliquait tous les regards aux Yard, et la remarque de Donovan…

« - Comment cette vidéo a pu se retrouver sur Internet ? Elle était sur cassette !

\- C'est un porno, John, bien sûr que ça allait finir sur internet un jour ou l'autre ! »

John commença à faire les cent pas.

« - Génial, vraiment génial, grommela-t-il. Tout le Yard a vu mon appareil génital, mais à part ça tout va bien ! »

Sherlock grogna à ce rappel.

« - J'ai contacté Mycroft, il va l'effacer assez vite. Par contre, je ne peux rien faire pour ceux qui l'ont déjà vue.

\- C'est déjà mieux que rien, soupira John. Je pensais que c'était derrière moi, tout ça. Pourquoi ça ressort maintenant ? C'est dément !

\- Tu as tourné un porno, John. Tu savais que des gens allaient se masturber en regardant ces images dès le début. Ou alors, tu es plus idiot que je ne le pensais ! »

John fusilla Sherlock du regard, toujours debout devant lui. Sherlock ne lui renvoya qu'un regard ennuyé.

« - Merci, je sais. C'est juste que j'ai fait ça il y a plus de 20 ans maintenant, c'est censé être de l'histoire ancienne. »

S'arrêtant enfin d'arpenter la pièce, John alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de Sherlock. Celui-ci l'observa, une question au bout des lèvres. Même avec ses maigres connaissances des conventions sociales, Sherlock savait que cette question devait être posée avec des pincettes, ou même pas posée du tout. Mais il s'en foutait complètement, des conventions sociales. Alors il posa sa question, direct comme toujours.

« - Pourquoi tu as vendu ton corps ?

\- C'est très délicat ça, Sherlock ! le réprimanda John, mais Sherlock entendait bien le sourire dans sa voix. À t'entendre, on dirait que je me suis prostitué.

\- C'est la même chose, les acteurs pornos comme les prostituées vendent leurs corps. Mais tous les acteurs le font en fait. C'est une monnaie comme une autre. Alors, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me ressemble exactement ? Non, ne réponds pas en fait » le coupa John alors qu'il venait de rouvrir la bouche.

Puis finalement, il commença à raconter :

« - Mes parents venaient de mourir. J'avais 19 ans et mes études à payer, et je me suis retrouvé avec ma sœur de 15 ans à m'occuper. J'avais besoin d'argent et vite, et je ne pouvais pas cumuler plusieurs emplois étudiants avec le temps que me prenait mes études. Alors j'ai choisi ça. Ce n'était pas si mal, je me suis même fait quelques amis. »

Se tournant vers Sherlock, il conclut sur un ton qui se voulait léger :

« - Voilà, c'est tout. Rien de bien passionnant ! Je suis sûr que tu avais deviné la majorité.

\- Pas tout, en fait. Je croyais que tes parents avaient mis ta sœur à la porte à cause de son homosexualité.

\- Et bien, disons simplement qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps » dit John du bout des lèvres.

Le silence s'installa et John observa Sherlock du coin de l'œil. Depuis le début de la conversation, il s'était bien rendu compte que le brun était en colère. Bien sûr, Sherlock ne l'admettrait jamais, il n'en avait peut-être même pas conscience. Mais John le voyait bien, dans la ligne un peu trop tendue de son corps, la tension à peine perceptible de sa mâchoire, sa main qui n'était pas assez détendue sur sa jambe, mais plutôt serrée en forme de serre.

Depuis longtemps, John avait appris à lire les signes. Et dans le domaine des sentiments, il connaissait Sherlock sûrement mieux que celui-ci.

Donc, Sherlock est en colère, ou dans un état proche. Restait maintenant à savoir pourquoi.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te met en colère ? Demanda-t-il donc.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je suis en colère ? questionna Sherlock, contournant la question.

\- Sherlock, je te connais. Tu es en colère.

\- Je ne le suis pas, rétorqua Sherlock d'un ton buté.

\- Alors tu es jaloux. Je ne vois pas de quoi, d'ailleurs. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien, détournant la tête –et _non_ , il ne boudait pas !

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, John se leva et alla se faire un thé dans la cuisine, laissant Sherlock réfléchir.

Celui-ci s'allongea sur le canapé et plongea dans ses pensées. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de se concentrer sur son expérience en cours, mais son esprit rejouait en boucle la vidéo de John, la façon dont il faisait… ça à cette fille insipide et même pas très belle. Dans cette vidéo, Sherlock n'avait rien retrouvé de ce que John lui faisait quand ils étaient ensemble. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de vraie caresse ou de geste d'amour dans ces films était normal, mais même sa façon de bouger – avec tout ce que ça sous-entendait – était différente. Sherlock se demanda si toutes les petites-amies qu'avait eu le médecin avait connu ce John-là. A la pensée de toutes ces femmes, celles qui avait connu intimement John, Sherlock senti une bouffée brûlante lui remonter dans l'œsophage. Il sentit aussi une douleur dans sa main, et baissa les yeux, surpris. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait tellement serré le poing que ses ongles avaient entaillé sa chair.

Bon, peut-être qu'il était effectivement en colère. Et même un peu jaloux.

Un tout petit peu.

Bien décidé à oublier ces sentiments irrationnels – John était avec lui maintenant, ces femmes ne comptaient plus ! – Sherlock se releva et se dirigea lui aussi vers la cuisine. Se plaçant derrière John, il entoura sa taille de ses bras et commença à butiner son cou de ses lèvres. Souriant, John se retourna pour lui faire face et s'adossa au plan de travail, ou Sherlock s'appuya lui aussi.

« - Tu ne boude plus ? » demanda John.

Sherlock ne répondit pas et pris ses lèvres de manière possessive, l'entraînant dans un baiser brûlant. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de John, puis enfonça sa langue dans la bouche de son amant, suçant, entamant un ballet avec sa jumelle. Ils finirent par se séparer à cause du manque d'air, haletant.

« - Wow, c'est en quel honneur ? S'enquit John faiblement, retourné par le baiser.

\- Tu es à moi, se contenta de répondre Sherlock d'une voix grave.

\- Bien sûr que je suis à toi, se contenta de répondre John. Je suis à toi, et tu es à moi. »

Sur ces paroles, il reprit les lèvres du brun, faisant descendre ses mains plus bas, les posant sur les hanches du détective. Bien vite, les vêtements furent de trop, et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers leur chambre. Arrivés sur le lit, ils n'avaient plus que leurs caleçons.

Mais bien vite, John se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. C'était léger, mais c'était là. Sherlock gémissait un peu trop fort, ondulait un peu trop vite. Les doutes qu'avait John se confirmaient.

Doucement, il ralentit le rythme, et s'allongea à côté du détective en embrassant paresseusement ses lèvres, sa main reposant sagement sur la joue de Sherlock.

« - Arrête de vouloir l'imiter, Sherlock » lui dit-il enfin.

Sherlock le regarda intensément. John se demanda un instant s'il allait nier.

« - Tu es étonnamment perspicace, finit par lâcher Sherlock.

\- Je n'observe pas les mêmes choses que toi, c'est tout. »

Sherlock le regarda comme il le faisait parfois, d'un air surpris, comme s'il se rendait compte d'à quel point il sous-estimait l'intelligence de John.

« - Mais on s'éloigne, là, reprit le docteur. On parlait de toi te découvrant soudain une vocation d'acteur porno alors que nous ne sommes que tous les deux. »

John fit une petite pause, puis reprit plus doucement :

« - Pourquoi tu fais ça, Sherlock ?

\- Je suis un homme, John, répondit Sherlock de manière cryptique.

\- Quel est le rapport ? Demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas d'expérience, non plus. La fille, celle de la vidéo, elle avait de l'expérience. Toutes les femmes avec lesquelles tu es sorti en ont. Et c'était des femmes. Tu ne préférais pas ça ?

\- Sherlock, pour un homme censé être intelligent, tu es parfois vraiment stupide ! s'exclama John. Je t'aime, et j'aime le sexe avec toi. Comment as-tu pu penser le contraire ? »

Sherlock ne répondit rien, se contentant de détourner le regard, refusant de dévoiler encore plus les doutes qui l'avaient saisi lors du visionnage de cette vidéo. Cela n'étonna pas John outre mesure. C'était déjà exceptionnel qu'il se soit dévoilé autant ce soir.

Se calmant, John reprit :

« - Tu sais, ce n'était vraiment pas plaisant à tourner, cette vidéo.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Sherlock, l'air de rien.

\- Pas du tout, même. L'actrice gémissait dès que je faisais un mouvement, de manière très énervante en plus. Et les caméras n'aidaient pas à bander ! Et le lubrifiant utilisé était atroce, ça glissait beaucoup trop et ça collait » raconta John en levant les yeux en ciel.

Sherlock eut un sourire en coin à cette anecdote.

« - Et les conditions de travail n'était pas bonnes, rajouta John plus doucement. Devoir bander pendant plusieurs heures, c'est très fatigant. Beaucoup doivent prendre des produits pour tenir. Et la façon dont les femmes étaient traité par certains… »

Laissant sa phrase en suspension, John secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées. Après tout, ce n'était pas le sujet. Se plaçant au-dessus de son amant d'un coup de hanche, John commença à butiner le cou de son amant.

« - Sherlock, effectivement, le sexe avec toi est très différent de tout ce que j'ai connu. Mais ce n'est certainement pas parce que tu es un homme, expliqua John entre deux baisers.

\- C'est pourquoi, alors ?

\- C'est parce toi, je t'aime réellement. »

Et sur ces paroles, John conclut la conversation en l'embrassant fiévreusement, sa main migrant plus au sud. Cette fois-ci, Sherlock ne fit pas semblant d'être autre chose.

Et ce fut parfait, comme toujours.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


End file.
